Marco's New Path
by Gold Testament
Summary: Brand new take on the series starting at Saint Olga's. Basically Marco going on a solo mission to rescue Pony Head with my own twists and turns that do NOT put Marco in a pink poofy dress. Will contain Marco and PonyHead friendship, and Marco/Tom friendship. Always felt those guys needed more bromance rather than romance. Pairing undecided, and M rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's Gold Testament with a brand new fic. I've been trying to get a part time job and having writer's block in some of my fics, so instead of just asking me to update please propose some ideas to help get the fics flowing again. This is a Star Vs the Forces of Evil fic idea I've had in my head for a while. I kind of wanted to take a different approach to St. Olga's and the Blood Moon Ball, of course in this chapter you'll only get Saint O's. The main reasons I wanted to do the other approach to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses was that I didn't like the Princess Marco bit in the series, but also because I was inspired by The Royal Protector by The Eternal Winter. Anyway this is my first Multi-chapter Star story so be nice.**

* * *

 **St. Olga's Rescue Mission**

It was a bright sunny day in Echo Creek as Star Butterfly was wishing her best friend Flying Princess Pony Head a Happy Birthday Day… Or she would be if not for the fact that she had to be at school.

" _*Sigh* I really wish Pony Head's Birthday Day didn't wind up on a school day so I could properly wish my bestie a Happy Birthday Day."_ Star thought while Ms. Skulnik lectured. _"Good thing Marco had the day off due to both his grades, and his dad needing to go to the doctor for his cold."_

 **{Diaz house: Star's room}**

Marco Diaz was standing in Star's room in front of her mirror feeling uncomfortable with what he had to do.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

" _NOOOOOO I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DIAZ!" Star shouted as Marco was trying to drag her to school._

" _Star what is the big deal?" Marco asked while trying to get her out the front door. "I know you hate school, but this is a bit much even for you." He asked curious._

" _It's Pony Head's Birthday Day today, and I wanted to wish her a Happy Birthday." She answered as she calmed down a bit._

" _Ugh" Marco groaned. "Can't you just wait till after school to wish her a Happy Birthday?" He asked._

" _But I was going to bake her some cupcakes." Star replied._

 _With that reply Marco shuddered remembering the last time she tried cooking._

" _Star, if you go to school I'll wish Pony Head a Happy Birthday from both of us as well as baking her a cake deal?" He asked her._

 _The instant he made that proposal she gained a massive grin as her eyes shined brightly._

" _Really Marco, you'd do that for me and Pony?" She asked him._

" _Well you're my best friend and I want you to know I got your back." Marco told her with a kind smile._

 _Of course, true to her nature as soon as he said that Star leapt at him and tackled him into a tight hug._

" _Oof" Marco grunted as he returned the hug. "Now get to school, I'll bake the cake, and call Pony Head at Saint Olga's."_

" _Thanks Marco you're the best!" Star told him as she ran off to school._

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Okay Marco you can do this, it's for Star." He told himself before turning on the mirror. "Call Princess Pony Head."

"Calling Princess Pony Head." The Mirror said before showing Pony.

"Hey B-Fly how's it going?" Pony said before opening her eyes to see Marco. "Oh it's you Marco." She deadpanned.

"Wow calling me my name? That's unexpected Pony." Marco said amazed.

"Trust me if not for their strict rules and constant watch I wouldn't." She whispered to him.

"Ooookay." Marco replied. "Anyway I'm sure you were expecting Star, but she had to go to school, however, thanks to my grades I was allowed to skip today." He told her. "Anyway Pony even though Star's not here I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday Day from both Star and me, and I got a present for you." He said to her smiling sincerely.

"W-w-w-what?!" She asked shocked. "You got me a present, but I thought you hated me?"

"Look Pony before you threatened me back at the Bounce Lounge I wanted to be friends with you." He told her.

"You, you actually wanted to be friends with me?" She asked him.

"Well yeah, I mean we're both Star's friends, so why can't we try and be friends." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Marco that's actually super sweet, maybe we can find a way to chill and enjoy the gift you got me together, BOOM!" Pony said getting psyched until the sound of a door opening could be heard.

"Oh no, I expressed emotions and possibly showed individuality, and that's my third strike." She said shaking. "MARCO THEY'RE TAKING ME TO THE SOLITARY CONFORMANCE CHAMBER!" She shouted before the mirror went dark.

"PONY!" Marco shouted.

"Oh no Star's going to be heartbroken, not to mention whatever the Solitary Conformance Chamber does." Marco said before slapping himself. "Come on Diaz, Pony and I may not be friends, but I won't let her lose herself." Marco said before noticing something on Star's bed.

"Wow Star and I were fighting about her going to school so much she forgot her dimensional scissors." Marco said as he picked up the scissors. "Lucky for us huh Pony Head" He said before going to his room.

Once there he pulled out a karate gi he had that he remade to be similar to a ninja gi along with a set of dull kunai, and a black bokuto with a metal tsuba before suiting up.

"I knew these would come in handy, though I thought they'd be used to rescue Star and not Pony Head." He said as he got out a bobby pin just in case, before opening a portal with the scissors that lead to just outside of St. Olga's.

"Hmm, I was aiming for inside the wall, guess they got something that interferes with the dimensional scissors." Marco said as he noticed the new arrivals to the school. "Hmm new girls in the school, maybe I can use that to my advantage."

With that he slid up the mask he sewed into the gi and managed to blend into the shadows of the wall as the girls entered the school, though feeling a bit curious as to how the school is run, he kept up with the girls until they reached the main foyer.

 **{I'm not typing the whole intro from St. Olga's we all know it's super uptight and forbids anything fun, as well as boys while trying to strip away a princess' individuality. If you want to see their orientation just watch the Season 1 episode St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.}**

" _Hmm okay change of plans, first take out that crystal, which would give me both an escape and a distraction to find and free Pony!"_ Marco thought before making his voice sound girly. "I heard the first one signed in gets her own room." He said in his girly voice getting a distraction to sneak to the tower and an entertaining stampede of princesses.

With that, out of the way he snuck his way through the school's shadows and around the robo guards before making it to the tower.

"Wow that's a big crystal, good thing I've taken down bigger and tougher monsters with Star." Marco said before taking out his kunai and striking some points on the Crystal allowing him to move it out the tower windows where it shattered into a beautiful explosion creating his distraction.

 **{Ms. Heinous' office}**

Ms. Heinous was sitting in her office enjoying some tea when she looked out the window and saw the Tramphidien Crystal fall from its tower and turned into an explosion.

"GUARDS!" Heinous called as her robotic guard squad ran in.

"Yes Ms. Heinous!" They all said as one while standing at attention.

"Some one seems to be working on a breakout, I want you to find the one responsible and annihilate them!" She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" They said before rushing out of the office.

"*Sigh* This is starting to become quite stressful." Ms. Heinous began to herself. "Maybe watching the individuality being sucked out of that willful Princess Pony Head can relax me." She said beginning a trek to the Solitary Conformance Chamber not knowing she was being followed in the shadows.

Once she got there she and Gemini ended up finding themselves tied up with some metal wire.

"What? What is this?" Heinous asked before seeing a shadowed figure smash the glass into the main part of the chamber before knocking the helmet off of Pony's head.

"Who are you?" Pony asked sounding weak.

"Hopefully after this… a friend" the figure said with a male voice and wink.

Though while Pony Head was too weary from fighting Heinous' brainwashing Marco pulled out his bokuto, and with all the practice he had with his wooden blade was able to cut through that headgear attached to Pony before taking a bobby pin and unlocking her restrains before putting it away picking her up, and walking to Heinous.

"I'll be taking my friend and my wire back now." Marco told her before untying them and knocking her and her assistant out with his bokuto as he carried Pony Head with him evading guards until one managed to get lucky.

"HEY! Put the princess down and step back with your hands up."

Instead of doing what he was told Marco pulled out a small ball.

"Well I always wanted to see if this would work." He said as he threw it down revealing it was a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared the only person there was the guard as Marco had fled during the smokescreen before arriving outside a large room where tons of princesses were monotonously practicing the proper way to drink tea.

"Keep your pinkies at 90 degrees. *sip* More tea please." As Marco ducked his head and crept through the tables.

Unfortunately, more guards showed up.

"They're here somewhere. Find them." One guard said to the rest.

While under one table halfway across the room Marco was nervous even more so with Pony Head coming back to normal?

"He-Mph." Pony started before a hand covered her mouth letting her see the guy she remembered from the Solitary Conformance Chamber.

"Pony it's me Marco, I need you to be stealthy so talk as quietly as you can. Especially since we're surrounded by princesses and guards are getting close." He told her.

"Oh Marco we got to get out of here, I don't want to lose my individuality." She told him shaking.

Of course after she said that Marco's eyes widened with an idea.  
"Pony you've given me an idea." Marco said before getting out in view of the guards and princesses alike and picking up one of their tea cups. "IT'S NOT CRIMINAL TO BE AN INDIVIDUAL!" He said before throwing the cup at a guard spilling hot tea on him.

"Come on ladies are you just going to sit here sipping tea until they take away the best parts of you? Are you going to let them take away everything that makes you the unique princesses you are?" Marco asked them.

"OOOOO BOY TESTIFY!" Pony shouted without thinking.

With that all the princesses and robo guards stared wide-eyed at what Pony said.

"Uh oops." She said sheepishly.

"She's right." Marco said with a shrug before pulling down his mask. "I am a boy, I can here to save a friend of mine, and now I'm here to help you." He said with a clenched fist. "Now are you girls going to be rubber stamp princesses like they want, or are you going to stamp on them?!" He asked.

"IT'S NOT CRIMINAL TO BE AN INDIVIDUAL!" Shouted a pixie princess as she threw her tea at the same guard Marco hit before all the other princesses did the same chanting as well.

"Come on ladies let's all get out of here, and go home before they get back-up." Marco said before pulling out the dimensional scissors and giving them to the first princess, a demonic looking girl with three eyes and horns. "Open a portal home, then pass them to the next one, once the last princess has her portal give them back to me." Marco said pulling out his bokuto as guards came close before being knocked down by his karate skills and cut down by his sword skills.

Before the demon princess even opened her own portal, she, Pony Head, and all the other princesses were wide-eyed in amazement watching him fight.

"Like I think you girls should be heading out now, I mean he's good, but he's a human from Earth, he's bound to hit his limit sooner or later." Pony told them as they each started opening their portals and going through them with the demon princess having them again.

"Earth huh?" She whispered. "HEY CUTIE CATCH!" She shouted as she tossed the scissors to Marco who caught them by the handle as he kicked away another guard long enough to open a portal.

"THANKS!" He called to her before turning to Pony Head. "Pony let's hurry before these guys get another wind and more back-up!" He called before they both went in and came out in Star's room.

"YES!" He cheered once the portal closed. "We made it back safe, you okay Pony?" Marco asked as she started floating up again.

"Yeah, and Marco whatever gift you got me, it can't compare with seeing you kicking butt like that let alone saving me from that torture." She told him.

"Really? But I made a really big cake for you, me, and Star to share when she gets back from school." He told her.

"Really?" Pony asked imagining her eating a birthday cake with Star and Marco. "Marco about what you said about us being friends, I think we should give that a shot, specially for B-Fly." Pony said before looking around Star's room before seeing a bell and a note. "Uh Marco were those there when you left?"

Marco turns and sees the bell and note.

"No they weren't." Marco goes over and reads the note aloud.

" _Hey Marco, Tom Lucitor came to school today, and despite me telling him to go back to the underworld he wanted to invite me to the Blood Moon Ball. Totally went to see if he changed like he said, and because it could be fun._

 _Hugs,_

 _Star"_

* * *

 **And BOOM! The first chapter of my new Starfic is finished. With the demon princess that looked similar to Tom, she was also inspired by The Eternal Winter in that Royal Protect fic, since he has a similar character. I don't know his plan for creating a female character like Tom, but my plan will be revealed in chapter 2. I plan to post Chapter 2 after seeing the reception chapter 1 gets. Also for my other fics please send some ideas in pms.**


	2. Crashing the Blood Moon Ball

**Hey here's chapter 2 of my Star Vs the Forces of Evil fic. Originally I was waiting till about 15 reviews, but I am finally giving you MY version of the Blood Moon Ball. For those that think I destroyed the nemesis relationship between Marco and Meteora/Heinous, don't worry, she'll be back eventually. I first want to focus on the main characters, building friendships, possible romances, but I am going to post a poll on who Marco ends up with. Before Season 3 this was definitely going to be Starco, but ever since the canon direction of Season 3, I'm majorly on the fence on the whole Starco pairing. So much so that I've basically become a major Marco/Kelly fan. Also be honest aside from the season finale how many times during the season did Tom show any concern or friendship to Marco aside from when he came to Mewni? Anyway in addition to my second chapter for Marco's New Path, I'm also going to give shout outs to some awesome fics.**

 **1\. The Royal Protector by The Eternal Winter. The inspiration for my St. Olga's rescue came from that. (Also I never liked the Princess Marco bit, so it was a refreshing change.)**

 **2\. Marco and Kelly VS the Universe by** **Kirdei Antares (First MarcoXKelly fic I read, and it is way too easy to get into. Not to mention the timing at the Soulrise in Lava Beach Lake.)**

 **3 and 4. My Dinner with Buff Frog and Marcocrushed by Jack Coffison (Those two fics make you feel for Marco.)**

 **5\. Stay by IceFire9 (Two chapters at the moment, but they are good.)**

 **6\. Dark Prince Marco by chachingmel123 (Clever story with a different Star from another reality.)**

 **7\. The Light of the Moon by Sn3aker (Totally brilliant, specially since it has "subtle" MarcoXHeckapoo, Marco/Pony Head friendship, and especially Marco/Tom bro time.)**

 **8\. The Lucitor Curse by LawKaynn (An awesome MarcoXKelly fic that where Tom is an ultimate jerk, and has done nothing but sever the bonds not just between Marco and Star, but is getting to the point where Star may kill him.)**

 **Anyway time for the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own Star VS the Forces of Evil.**

* * *

 **Crashing the Blood Moon Ball**

"Oh snap, can't believe she's giving that short fused demon a chance!" Pony Head shocked.

"Hey Pony want to head to the ball?" Marco asked.

"Hey boy what are you thinking?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking of going down there to keep an eye on Star without necessarily crashing the ball." He told her.

"Why? Don't you trust Star?" Pony asked.

"Oh Pony I trust Star with my life, but the fact she's currently with the Prince of the Underworld and a demon makes me worry since a lot of Human myths state that many demons usually have ulterior motives." Marco told her.

"Really? Though he can be needy and controlling at times you think he'd try and manipulate Star into getting back together?" The floating princess asked.

"Yep." He answered as he started walking to his room with Pony following.

"So where are we going since the bell to the ball is in Star's room?" Pony asked as she followed Marco in his room.

"Well." Marco began while lightly shoving Pony out into the hall before closing the door. "You are waiting in the hall while I change clothes." He told her through the door as he started stripping out of his gi.

"Wait why do you need to change?" Pony Head asked.

Instead of an answer, she saw the door open revealing Marco in a suit.

"Well I figured formal attire would be better when accompanying a princess to the Blood Moon Ball so we can watch out for our bestie." Marco said with a wink.

"Dang boy if you can look this good, and be clever enough to take down Saint O's then why ain't you got a girlfriend by now?" Pony asked.

"Well there's a girl I've liked for years, but for most of the time I was too shy to even say hi to her. Lately I have to watch Star a lot to make sure she doesn't lose her wand to Ludo, or keeping her out of trouble she can easily wind up in." Marco told her before they walked back to Star's room and approached the bell. "So to get there just ring the bell right?" He asked to make sure.

"Yep." Pony said as Marco rang the bell.

Almost instantly, a pillar of fire arose revealing the demon with the carriage. Once the doors opened Marco and Pony Head started going in.

"What floor mortals?" The demon asked.

"To the Blood Moon Ball please." Marco said before the doors closed, and the Demon brought them to the ball.

 **{Underworld: Blood Moon Ball}**

As soon as the two came out of the carriage they saw the hall packed with demons.

"Wow." Marco began. "This is nice, but a bit light for what I was expecting."

"Really?" Asked a demon that was within earshot of them. "And what were you expecting?" He asked.

"I don't know?" Marco replied. "Just something a bit more brutal like skulls and chains adorning the walls, pools of blood, and fountains of lava or something." He said.

"Hmm. Actually that's a good idea. What are you man, what dimension?" The demon asked.

"I'm a human." Marco began.

"From Earth." Spoke a familiar voice.

When the three turned to look they saw the demonic princess from Saint Olga's.

"P-Princess Tammy when did you come back?" Asked the shivering demon.

"I can't believe my own people would think THEIR PRINCESS WOULD MISS THE BLOOD MOON BALL!" Tammy Lucitor shouted gaining everyone's attention.

Once they did they all started shivering except Star and Tom who came over to them.

"Tammy?" Tom asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sent to Saint Olga's?" He asked.

"Well brother dear, I was, but all the princesses were sprung by a brave handsome boy." Tammy replied.

"Really?" Star asked amazed hearing that a boy freed all the princesses in Saint Olga's.

"Yes Princess Butterfly, and I have really good luck since I just bumped into him here are the ball and intend to make him my dance partner." Tammy replied.

"What guy could break into Saint Olga's alone from the way it sounds, and free all the princesses there?" Tom asked.

With that question asked, Tammy reached over and pulled Marco into view of everyone.

"MARCO?!" Star asked shocked to see him there.

"Oh no girl, Tammy you better let him go before you get the horn." Pony Head said as she hovered in front of the demon princess.

"PONY HEAD?!" Star exclaimed.

"Oh hey B-Fly" Pony greeted.

"Pony what are you doing here?" Star asked shocked to see her bestie.

"Well girl it started with a mirror chat with Marco, him wishing me a Happy Birthday day and all, and then I get grabbed by goons and taken to the Solitary Conformance Chamber." Pony began. "Next thing I know I'm free and in the arms of a dude in black who turned out to be Marco, and he starts a revolution and frees all the princesses while kicking major butt on his own." Pony Head said making Star and Tom look wide-eyed at the human while Tammy tightened her grip on his arm.

"Marco you busted every Princess out of Saint O's alone?!" Star asked shocked.

"Well Star." Marco began as he pulled his arm free of Tammy and straightened his suit. "When I saw Pony Head get sent to the Conformance Chamber I just had to do something, and if you learned what happened it just would've broken your heart." Marco said.

"Marco right?" Tom asked gaining their attention. "It's cool that you took down Saint Olga's alone, but why did you come here? Also how do you know Star?" Tom asked.

"Well first off I know Star, cause her parents sent her to Earth to train in her magic, and she kind of lives with me and my family." Marco said.

"I think I can guess the other reason Marco." Tammy chimed in.

"On please like you know why we're really here." Pony said to Tammy.

"You came here because you're worried about Star and don't trust Tommy." Tammy said making Marco and Pony Head both wide-eyed. "Don't give me that look I know how some Human myths paint some demons as untrustworthy, and always having ulterior motives." Tammy commented.

"Uh What?" Star and Tom asked.

"Marco and Pony Head are worried you invited Star here in attempt to use the Blood Moon to manipulate her back into a relationship, so they came here to watch out for her and have her back." Tammy explained.

"Wow you think that low of me?" Tom asked.

"Dude Pony knows you as a short tempered guy, and we've never even met or hung out for me to know a thing about you." Marco told him. "But if you just want to hang out with Star at the ball then I don't see any issue." He told him.

"Really Marco?" Star asked.

"Well Star you can't blame me for worrying about you." Marco said.

With that comment Marco was hugged by Star.  
"Marco you are such a great friend." Star said before Marco was pulled out of her grip and into Tammy's arms.

"Well, seems that so long as my brother doesn't try anything toward you Princess, that means I can steal your friend for the night." Tammy said dragging Marco away and starting to dance with him.

"Oooo dang I didn't know Earthboy could dance like that." Pony said impressed Marco could keep up, and was even leading Tammy on the dancefloor making a lot of people look at them.

"Kinda funny he came to have you're back, but it looks like he's going to need rescuing from my sister." Tom said with a chuckle.

"That's not funny Tom." Star said with narrowed eyes at the Lucitor Princess dancing with her friend.

"Oh lighten up Starship, the only thing to worry about would be if the Blood Moon shines on them." Tom said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Well the punk's right I did have an ulterior motive." Tom said making the princesses' eyes widen. "I just wanted to see if there was a chance for us by seeing who the Blood Moon might shine on." He explained.

"Huh?" The princesses asked.

"*Sigh* Look the Blood Moon selects two souls by shining on them and binds their souls. The plan was to see if it would shine on you and me, to see if there was still a chance." Tom told them.

With that Star started figuring things out and punched Tom in the gut.

"This was a stupid plan, instead of clinging to our past romance and obsessing about trying to get back together with me you should've just tried being friends." Star told him.

"Okay I get it, but we still need to dance by them just in case to hopefully prevent the Blood Moon from possibly bonding your friend Marco to my sister." Tom said making them look at him. "If you think I'm bad, if the Blood Moon chooses to bond their souls then Tammy will literally attach herself to him at the hip." Tom told them.

"You mean she'd try everything even a forced or fake wedding to stake her claim on him, or even kidnap him and keeping him down here?" Pony asked.

"Yep, besides there's a chance that it could choose me and Star, Star and Marco, or heck me and Marco." Tom said jokingly.

With the last part however that got him a fist in the gut, a horn slap on the cheek, and a stomp on his foot.

"OW! CAN'T EITHER OF YOU TAKE A JOKE?!" Tom asked hopping on his good foot until the pain left. "Besides that would only happen unless he's single, and from what I've seen and Pony's told us dude's got to have a girlfriend." Tom said with a smirk.

"He's single." Star and Pony said in sync.

"Wait really?" Tom asked.

"Well there's a girl he's liked for years, but he's too shy to even talk to her." Star explained.

"Oh yeah he totally told me that when I asked why he didn't have a girlfriend after I saw him in… his… suit." Pony said as her eyes widened before floating to Marco and Tammy.

"Hey, Tammy, give the guy a break, because he never really got to rest between the breakout brawl at Saint O's and coming here." Pony said.  
"Really?" Tammy asked as Pony and Marco nodded their heads. "Okay let's go sit for a moment." Tammy spoke as Pony pulled Marco away from her and pushed him over to Star.

Unfortunately for them as Pony was getting Marco away from Tammy the ballroom's skylight opened as the light of the Blood Moon entered, and once Pony Head pushed Marco to Star the Human and Mewman were both illuminated.

"You know I have a feeling if things went differently, I'd be trying to kill Marco for being with Star under the light of the Blood Moon." Tom said in amazement.

"Oh snap, I like totally did not see that coming." Pony said as she and Tom saw Star and Marco locked in an accidental embrace as the light of the Blood Moon shined down upon them.

Of course unknown to the four the entire ballroom locked their attention on them, applauding the lucky couple under the Blood Moon.

"DANCE, DANCE, DANCE!" Cheered all the demons but two.

With that Marco took the initiative as Star was still stunned from the embrace to realize anything else until she felt herself moving before realizing Marco was dancing with her.

"Marco what's going on?" Star asked curious as to why they were dancing under a red light.

"Bout time you came to your senses Star, Pony accidentally pushed me to you too hard which led to our accidental hug, but then all of a sudden it seemed the Blood Moon was shining on us." Marco started as they spun around the dance floor. "After we got illuminated by the Blood Moon's light pretty much everyone was cheering for us to dance." He finished before all of a sudden Star was pushed from his arms.

When everyone got over the shock they looked at who pushed Star and saw Tammy grinding her teeth as her three eyes all glowed a bright blue.

"That dance." She began while clenching her fists. "Was ment… **FOR ME!** " She shouted as lightning filled the area.

Before anything else could be done multiple thin pillars of fire arose around her resembling bars. Star and Marco looked over at Tom as he and Pony Head came over to them.

"Hey Marco how about we head over to your place and chill before Tammy gets free while we're still here?" Tom asked as he and Marco helped Star up.

"Yeah, then the four of us can enjoy Pony's Birthday present together." Marco said with a smirk.

Before even Star could add to the conversation, they were all shoved into the elevator which went to Star's bedroom balcony at Marco's place before they were pushed out onto the ground by Pony Head.

"Okay we got Star, saved both your butts, and even brought Tom." Pony began. "Now where's my cake?" Pony asked.

"Pony relax it's in the fridge down in the kitchen, but first can the three of us change clothes?" Marco asked.

"Yeah I'm with Marco on this one, I mean the two of us are good looking guys, but I'd rather wear some normal clothes before eating some cake here." Tom said as he wrapped an arm around Marco.

"Wait." Star spoke up. "What is Tom going to wear since we left his home in a hurry?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, hey Marco can I borrow some of your clothes?" Tom asked.

"Sure." Marco answered. "Beats Pony Head coming into my room when I'm about to change." Marco said before ducking as a blast from a blushing Pony Head's horn aimed at him.

With that, the boys took it as a cue to leave the room and get changed.

"Uh Pony what was that about?" Star asked with narrowed eyes.

"Okay I was totally following him to his room without realizing it wanting to know why he was walking away from the bell in your room, before he lightly shoved me out saying he was going to change clothes." Pony explained.

While Pony was explaining she was behind her mirror changing into her everyday dress before walking to the kitchen with the floating head.

"I see, so why the blush?" Star asked curious.

"Well he snuck into Saint O's freed all the princesses, and fought a ton of robo guards by himself." She started. "Kinda started thinking he wears the hoodies to hide a bit of muscle." She said.

"Wow Pony." She heard Marco's voice and saw they were right across from the boys. "Didn't know you were thinking about me that way." He joked.

While he was getting Pony's cake out and cutting it, Tom was setting out some plates and forks. Of course, the girls also noticed their outfits. Marco was wearing a white shirt that showed his lean frame and a pair of dark jeans while Tom was in blue jeans and a solid black tank top.

"Uh Tom where did you get those clothes?" Star asked.

"Marco's closet, duh." Tom said as he and Marco set out the cake pieces.

"Wait Marco you have clothes like that?!" Star asked.

"Yeah I just never found the best time to wear them." He said blushing a bit.

"Boy you better start changing your wardrobe soon cause then you'll definitely get this dream girl's attention along with some others." Pony told him as she took a bit of cake. "OMG This is so good!" She added.

"Yeah Marco's an awesome cook." Star began. "When his parents go out he does all the cooking."

"Hey Marco, since my sister's obsessed with you already, I'm thinking about getting enrolled in school with you and Star to watch your back." Tom spoke up.

"Really Tom? Well it would be interesting to say the least, just maybe watch out for this one girl Janna, she's totally obsessed with stuff relating to darkness and the occult, so a demon prince from the underworld would probably mean we'd have to crash together once in a while at your place." Marco replied.

"Oh yeah Janna is so fun, and is always up to pulling pranks." Star said while her mouth was full of cake. "I think she also has a thing for Marco." Star said with a wink.

"Really sounds like an Earth girl after my own heart." Pony said.

"Bet she totally drives you crazy then Marco." Tom said laughing.

"Yeah, since she likes to steal a lot of my stuff like my wallet, my keys, my underwear, onetime she stole my pants right off me." Marco said embarrassed and annoyed before turning to Star. "Also Star if Janna like's me, then she should just come out and say it, heck I'd even go on a date with her to try and see a relationship if she does." Marco told her. "Till then though I can only see her as an annoying friend who often has our backs." Marco told her.

"Like Ponyhead?" Tom asked before the two boys laughed before Tom and Pony went home, and Marco and Star went to bed.

* * *

 **And Boom there's chapter 2. I wanted to get started on a bit of bromance with Tom and Marco, also I didn't like how Star was when they got home because everyone knows that Marco only crashed the ball because he was worried about her. He knows he can handle herself anyone that's ever watched the show can see that, but she can't predict another person's plans and could've wound up bound to Tom with no way out. As for those fics I mentioned earlier, those are just some really cool ones with my own opinions. I thought it might give them more new readers and more reviews. Of course for Marco and Kelly VS the Universe there is a confession, also tons of jealousy from Star.**

 **Never Stop being true believers**

 **Gold Testament.**


	3. School with a Demon Prince

**Hey it's me G.T. with a fic update. First off yes, I'm alive. Second, I've got two other fic updates ready for posting along with this one. Honestly I've been totally having writer's block a lot these past months. Also just a reminder to those who read the first chapters of Marco's New Path, I've had this chapter done for months. I was just waiting for like 30 reviews before posting, but so far nothing. Upside, I managed to get a job.**

 **Anyway here's the disclaimer…**

 **I don't own Star Vs the Forces of Evil.**

* * *

 **School with a Demon Prince**

Sunrise on a new day in Echo Creek, a new day, and a surprise for the Diaz family as a pillar of fire emerges from the ground. As the flames fade the front door of the Diaz residence opens showing a shocked Raphael and Angie Diaz seeing a carriage drawn by a skeleton horse.

"What is this?" Raphael asked shocked.

"I don't know dear, but I just hope that despite the creepiness we don't need to worry." Angie replied a bit nervous.

They then saw the door to the carriage open up and out stepped Tom as the demon prince walked up to them.

"Hi, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, I'm Tom a friend of Star's, and soon to be a classmate of her and Marco at school." He said introducing himself.

"I see." Angie said surprised. "Would you come in and join us for breakfast?" She asked hoping to learn more about this strange boy.

"I don't want to impose, I just wanted to make sure I was able to head to school with Star and Marco." He replied.

"It's no trouble, we have plenty, and would like to get to know Star and Marco's new friend." Raphael chimed in pulling the demonic boy into the house.

As the conversation at the front door went on Star and Marco were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"So Star, you knew Tom longer, since he's going to be enrolling in school today how long till we see him?" Marco asked.

"How about now?" Angie said making the two turn to Marco's parents and seeing Tom between them.

"Hey guys." Tom said with a wave as he walked over.

"Okay I didn't see that coming." Star commented as Tom came over.

"Hey Tom want to join us?" Marco asked as he gave a plate to Tom.

"Marco sweetie can you explain everything that happened yesterday since it seems Raphael and I missed a lot?" Angie asked with a sweet smile that won't take no for an answer.

With that Marco ended up telling them about Pony Head, Saint Olga's, and even the Blood Moon Ball.

"So the reason why you are going to school with them is to protect Marco from your sister?" Angie asked Tom with narrowed eyes making the demon a bit nervous.

"Well it's one reason." Tom said. "Marco's a cool guy, and going to school here seems to have helped Star a good bit so I figured it could help me with some of my issues." He told them.

"Marco." Raphael spoke up making them all turn to a serious Raphael Diaz. "Going to places like Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses to save Star's friend and all those princesses, as well as going to the Underworld to watch out for Star was all extremely dangerous." He said to his son as he put a hand on Marco's shoulder. "But it was very brave, and seeing you be such a strong man like this makes me so proud of you Mijo." He said with a huge smile on his face as he brought his son into a hug.

"Thanks dad." Marco said as he hugged his father.

With that Raphael turned to Tom and Star.

"You had both better watch out for my son, especially since Marco always has Star's back fighting monsters that come here after her wand." Raphael said to them.

With that the trio walked out the front door, and Star and Marco saw Tom's Skeleton Horse drawn carriage.

"Hope you guys don't mind we head to school in my carriage today, I was hoping we could ride and chat, and maybe make a big entrance to surprise some people?" Tom asked.

"Really Tom?" Star asked.

"I'm cool with it." Marco said making Star look at him surprised. "What Star it's not like we need to worry after last night right?" He asked her with a shrug before he started walking into the carriage before them. "Besides if Janna shows up I can always throw Tom at her." He adds with a laugh.

"I'm guessing he was probably super uptight before you came around huh?" Tom asked as he and Star climbed in.

"Hey Tom would you believe that Star's first day here we bonded by fighting Ludo's goons?" Marco asked as the three were enjoying the trip.

"I actually can. Though I think Star was born being a trouble magnet." The prince said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Star shouted upset.

"He has a point Star, I mean you were brought here the same day you got the wand because you set the kingdom on fire not long after getting it." Marco said.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Yep, Star told me herself, and her parents agreed." He replied to his new friend.

"MARCO THAT WAS A SECRET!" Star shouted embarrassed.

"Relax Starship, it's not like we're going to tell the multiverse." Tom told his ex. "Just Pony Head." He added with a smirk.

"What why? You know her, she'll blab to the multiverse that I couldn't go one day without destroying the kingdom when I first got my wand!" Star worried.

"Not on this one." He replied with only his third eye open.

"How come? Cause while Pony and I haven't hung out much I know she's probably the universe's biggest gossip." Marco asked.

"Because she and I chatted once on what got you stuck on Earth, and made a bet about it." Tom began explaining. "She was betting that you were doing something to get back at your parents, and I was betting that it was because you almost destroyed the kingdom right after getting your wand." He finished.

"Really why would you two make a bet like that?" Star asked feeling hurt.

"To be fair Star remember when you were sleep spelling?" Marco asked reminding Star about both the jungle in his house, as well as admitting to her mother issues.

"Marco I bet you have a ton of Star stories that make Pony want to hang out until she learns everything Star's been up to on Earth." Tom said looking at the Earth boy with a smirk.

"Yep, though a good bit of them have us watching each other's backs, so Pony will also be a bit jealous." Marco replied.

"By the way Marco, I'm a demon and Prince of the Underworld, and yet I found your folks a bit intimidating." Tom told Marco with a slight shudder.

"Yeah, but I'm sure yours are the same way caring a good bit, but also being intimidating at times." Marco replied.

"Actually Marco, Tom's dad is actually kind of human looking, his mother's the intimidating one even when she's happy." Star commented.

"Really?" Marco asked as the two nodded. "Wow." Marco said before turning his head and looking outside. "Oh hey we're at school." He commented before looking at his watch. "And a good half hour early. That means we can show you around the place for a bit." He added turning to Tom.

With that the Tom opened the door, and the trio stepped out surprising some people that Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz the resident "Safe Kid" were with the new guy.

"Of course only losers like Star Butterfly and Marco –" Brittney Wong began before Marco rushed over and covered her mouth in a tight grip.

"Brittney, I know how to tolerate your rude holier than thou attitude, and Star's just such a nice person it doesn't even register to her, however, Tom is the Demon Prince of the Underworld, and is known to have a short fuse." Marco explained for everyone nearby to hear who started getting a bit nervous. "Of course he's a great guy to hang with so long as you're chill and sincere." He added calming a few people as he walked over and fist bumped with Tom.

"Marco was that really needed?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, Star and I should've warned you sooner about people like Brittney Wong who is so shallow, selfish, and spoiled rotten that you would've exploded like a volcano." Marco began while aggravating Brittney. "Plus I want people to see what you're like if they're truly calm around you." He added.

"And my title as Prince of the Underworld?" Tom asked.

"Trust me when you start making real friends they'll treat you like Star and me treat you." Marco replied.

"Like who?" Tom asked.

"Well my buddies Alfonzo and Ferguson, along with Jackie Lynn Thomas." Marco commented making the two guys mentioned charge up to him.

"Marco are you serious?" Ferguson asked.

"Ferguson, you and Alfonzo are a couple knuckleheads that can easily handle an adventure in another dimension with Star and me, hanging with Tom would be easy." Marco told them with a smirk surprising even Janna and Jackie.

"Hey Janna do you think Marco's lost it?" Jackie whispered.

"Nah, he stopped Brittney, and warned us all about Tom's temper, he's just not the most cautious guy around anymore." Janna replied.

Of course, while people were talking Star, Marco, and Tom started walking into school, though halfway to the building Tom started holding his ears in pain.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Star asked a bit worried.

"Ugh either someone's either torturing a ton of cats, or there's someone close by who is playing an instrument badly." Tom answered now on his knees.

"I got you Tom." Marco said as he walked to a nearby parked car.

"Ooooo O~scar" Star said dreamily while watching Marco walk to him.

 **{With Marco at Oscar's car}**

"Hey Oscar!" Marco called out to the long haired guy playing a keytar on the roof of his car.

"Huh?" Oscar said before looking down and seeing Marco. "Oh Mango right?" He asked.

"It's Marco, look I was just wondering if you could turn down your keytar a bit?" Marco asked.

"Uh sure, but why?" Oscar asked.

"The new guy over there with Star has some really sensitive ears, and it sounded like you were hitting some sour notes there man." Marco replied.

"Oh I get it, sensitive ears means some sounds are torture." Oscar began. "Sure I'll turn it down around the sour notes, but only if I get someone to jam with." Oscar replied.

"Deal." Marco answered as they fist-bumped an agreement.

With the deed done Marco walked back to Star and Tom who seemed to be able to stand again.

"Feeling better Tom?" Marco asked.

"Yeah thanks Marco, so what did you say to that guy?" Tom asked wanting to give Oscar a warning shot.

"Oh he just agreed to turn down his Keytar in exchange for someone to jam with him." Marco replied with a shrug.

"Oh? Ooo-ooo me, me, I want to rock out with Oscar!" Star exclaimed before Marco held an open palm in front of her.

"No way Star, I doubt you know how to play any Earth instruments, and would turn your wand into one only to accidentally play some dangerous notes." Marco told her with a stern face.

"Awww." Star pouted.

"So I guess you can play that guitar I saw in your closet last night huh Diaz?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"Yeah until now no one outside my parents, Alfonzo, Ferguson, and Janna knew." Marco said while covering Star's mouth. "I don't like making a big deal out of it." He added before letting go as he walked into the building.

"Marco why didn't you tell me you were so talented?" Star asked.

"If it helps none of the exchange students my family has hosted ever knew, and besides I mostly play when I'm feeling down." Marco told them.

"Wait then what about that really bad day you had before?" Star asked.

"For some downtimes, the best cure is a great friend to help you out." Marco told her with a smile, which led to a strong hug from Star.

With that, there was a comfortable silence with the three as they got Tom's schedule and learned they were in the same classes together. Although, Tom was surprised to find out Star once turned their teacher Ms. Skullnick into a troll, things were great as the trio went to lunch.

"So what do you guys think we should do after school?" Star asked.

"Well I have to head to the karate dojo after school, so unless you guys want to watch me train, you'll have to either hang at Tom's, my house, or convince your mom to let you hang on Mewni." Marco explained.

"Marco why would you suggest that last thing?" Star asked hitting her head on the table.

"Because Alfonzo and Ferg need group time to be totally comfortable around Tom, I don't want Jackie suddenly being roped into an adventure with you Star, and I don't trust Janna alone with Tom as far as some of Ludo's goons can throw us." Marco said.

"Care to explain why Marco?" Asked a familiar female voice as the trio turned and saw the four Marco mentioned.

"Oh hey guys." Marco spoke up as they sat down with them.

"Marco bro, I get what you were saying about me and Alfonzo not being totally comfortable around Tom, but what did you mean with Jackie and Janna?" Ferguson asked.

"Well Jackie's never been to another dimension before, and when it comes to an adventure with Star, even one on Earth kind of throws you into the deep end." Marco said a bit sheepishly.

"Oh and what's that supposed to mean Marco?" Jackie asked.

"Well could you handle constantly fighting monsters, meeting some good but bizarre people, going to dimensions where things seem nice, but half the stuff will try to kill you while the other half tries to eat you in all sorts of different ways?" Marco asked making Jackie look at them wide-eyed.

"Oh there was also that time we had to fight pixies, and save Alfonzo and Ferguson from being eaten by the Pixie Queen." Star chimed in.

"Please don't remind us." Alfonzo and Ferguson said together.

"Not to mention my parents wedding anniversary where you took us to Mewni and into the Forest of Certain Death to keep your dad from spotting us." Marco added in making them all look at him.

"Says the guy who fought off everything using bubblegum, a whistle, and other stuff in a simple fanny pack, and all before we tricked a hydra into tying up its own necks." Star countered making Jackie and Janna look at Marco.

"Okay seriously all this happened?" Jackie asked as everyone, but Janna and Tom nodded.

"To be honest I'd rather not be far from Marco in case Tammy shows up." Tom said aloud making Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo, and Ferguson look at the demon.

"Who's Tammy?" They asked.

"My sister who has a huge thing for Marco." Tom answered.

"Trust me guys it's a long story none of you would believe." Marco told them.

"Why not Marco, it's not like you went on a super dangerous adventure without Star, kicked butt, and saved a bunch of people from a cruel fate right?" Janna asked.

"Uhh right." Marco said looking away from them.

"But Marco that's totally what you did yesterday." Star spoke up surprising them.

"Yeah Marco broke into Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses which is a prison that strips away a princess's individuality, freed a friend of Star's, and busted out all the princesses including my sister all while fighting off the robot guards." Tom told them.

"Dang Marco, I was joking when I said that, didn't think our little safe kid would ever really come out of his shell let alone do something that big." Janna said while getting closer to Marco.

"So why is Tom around then?" Jackie asked.

"Because Tammy is way more dangerous than me in a bad mood, and would actually kidnap Marco just to make him hers." Tom told them. "By the way we were lucky enough that the Blood Moon didn't shine on Marco and Tammy last night." He added.

"Blood Moon?" The girls asked.

"Yeah the Blood Moon Ball I invited Star to is to celebrate the Blood Moon which once every six hundred, sixty-seven years shines on two people binding their souls together." He explained.

"Sounds kind of romantic." Jackie commented.

"Maybe we should've brought you and Janna along Jackie." Star spoke up.

"Yeah maybe one of us would've been bound with Marco." Janna said with a wink.

"Yeah or Tom, or even Star." Marco countered getting a slap on the back of the head from Star and Janna.

"Yeah I wanted to see if it would shine on me and Star to see if there was hope for a new relationship between us, Tammy wanted it to select her and Marco to give her an excuse." Tom added.

"Well I can see why Marco went since he'd be worried about Star, and would want to watch her back." Jackie spoke up with a blush.

"Hey Marco what if the Blood Moon chose you and Brittney?" Janna asked making the former safe kid shudder in terror and disgust.

"Thanks for the nightmare Janna." Marco growled as the rest of the now group of seven laughed.

"There's also this annoying bratty rich kid at the dojo, Jeremy Birnbaum, and I don't want the dojo obliterated as soon as Tom steps in." Marco told them.

"Yeah Jeremy's such a pest and spoiled brat that he'd tick off Tom within the first few seconds of them meeting." Ferguson added.

"Wow if he's that bad maybe Marco can probably skip today." Tom commented since he'd rather keep the decent first impression he's already gotten.

While Marco's friend were chatting he was at the moment sending a text to Sensei asking if he could while showing a new friend around. A chime a moment later and Marco looked at his friends.

"Well Sensei just said it was cool since I was showing a new friend around which shows two important disciplines of karate." Marco told them.

"What disciplines Marco?" Star asked.

"I'm guessing loyalty and honor right?" Jackie asked making Marco nod while blushing a bit.

"So Marco what was the Blood Moon Ball like?" Janna asked.

"You would've been bored for a while Janna, it was like a school dance." Marco told her.

"HEY! I set it up to be low key for Star." Tom said before glaring at Marco. "What were you expecting exactly?" He asked.

"A couple pools of lava, chains and skulls hanging around, and some fountains of blood since it was a party for demons in the Underworld." Marco explained as some of their eyes were wide including Star's.

At that moment Janna leapt into his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I always hoped the day would come that I started rubbing off on you Marco!" Janna said with excitement.

"Oh no, if Janna starts corrupting Marco it will be the end of everything!" Ferguson exclaimed in fear.

"Janna, Ferguson, knock it off, Janna's not corrupting Marco, otherwise he would've been pranking people with her long before now." Jackie told them before turning to Janna. "Also would you please get out of Marco's lap?"

"Forget it Jackie." Marco told his crush.

"You mean she stole your house keys and wallet again?" She asked.

Before Marco could answer Janna got out of his lap pouting while holding his pants.

"No, and I checked everywhere I could he must be using Star or Tom as a hiding place for them this time." Making everyone's eyes widen as Marco stood wearing another pair of pants. Only unlike his black jeans, these were slimmer blue jeans.

"Clever Marco." Janna said as they started laughing before finishing up the school day.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Hopefully I didn't make Marco too Out of Character for the fans. I just wanted to make a fic where he starts coming out of his shell and being friends with Tom in season 1 rather than waiting for like forever. But yeah like I mentioned in the intro note, I got a job, so just like with college and writer's block, there's something to keep me from doing frequent updates. Got any ideas to help my current fics just let me know in a PM.**


End file.
